Duchess Swan
Duchess Swan is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Swan Lake as the next Swan Queen, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side, even though she does not like her destiny. Because there is no Happily Ever After in her destiny, Duchess is a bitter person who'll go to great lengths to punish people who do have a Happily Ever After and don't commit themselves to it. She also occasionally tries to forcefully switch her destiny with another princess's, but so far she has not succeeded in changing her fate. Portrayers In English, Duchess Swan is voiced by Stephanie Sheh. Character Personality Duchess considers herself an opportunist, though she, like Briar, is a Royal with doubts. Her story has a tragic ending, which makes her bitter and envious of those with happy endings. Though any princess can become the target of her frustration, Apple White is whom she regards as her main opponent, either because Apple has the best Happily Ever After, or because she is destined to share it with Daring Charming, whom Duchess has a big crush on. She also looks down on Raven Queen, who is perhaps the only princess with a fate as bad as hers, and she is furious about Ashlynn Ella getting the best of both worlds. However in secret, it is mentioned by Brooke Page that Duchess secretly admires Raven and Apple and tries to find the best in both their personalities.Facebook She is vindictive and spiteful about her ending, and willing to risk any chance at companionship with her fellow students to get a better one. She appears to think that if she is able to get one of them to give up or lose their Happily Ever After, she can take the ending for herself. Appearance Duchess has light olive skin, brown eyes, and long black hair, streaked with white and mauve. She has a purple floral headpiece on the side of her head. She wears dark eyeshadow and red lipstick. She has inherited her mother's ability to turn into a swan, but she has black plumage. Fairy Tale Relationships Family Duchess is the daughter of Odette, the Swan Queen. It is revealed that her mother is permanently stuck in swan form and she lived with her grandmother when young.Next Top Villain Friends Duchess doesn't have many friends due to her hostility. She considers fellow Royal Faybelle Thorn as her best and closest friend, while Sparrow Hood seems to be more of an accomplice when she's up to some mischief. Lizzie Hearts is her roommate, and although she can be easily annoyed by her antics, she thinks of Lizzie as a good friend. Outside of that Duchess only mingles with fellow royalty. Pet Duchess's swan, Pirouette, wakes her (and her roommate Lizzie Hearts) up every morning. Romance Duchess has a huge crush on Daring Charming, but the feeling is not mutual. Because of this, Daring's aloof nature often causes her distress. Timeline * May 30, 2013: Duchess Swan makes her cartoon debut in "Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal". * May 31, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Duchess Swan. * Early July, 2013: Duchess Swan makes her diary debut in Apple's and Briar's 'Signature - Royals' diaries. * October 08, 2013: Duchess Swan makes her book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * August 27, 2014: Duchess Swan's card is released on the ''Ever After High'' website, revealing her profile art. * September 02, 2014: Duchess Swan's profile is published on the Ever After High website. Gallery Duchess_Swan_Art_Work_II.jpg Profile art - Fairest on Ice Duchess.jpg Duchess Swan Profile Artwork 3.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals